


Those Three Little Words

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Lucifer has shown Chloe in so many ways how much he loves her. The only thing he hasn't done is tell her those three little words. He decides that now is the time to change that.Post Season 5a.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 46
Kudos: 439





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nattlaaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlaaw/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Три заветных слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284867) by [Elafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira)



> How amazing and "incredible" was season 5a?! I LOVED it and haven't stopped smiling or watching since it dropped! 💕😍
> 
> This is my take on how we get Lucifer's ILY confession ❤️
> 
> There's some references to Pretty Woman, so if you haven't seen that movie you be a little confused at those references. If that's the case I recommend google-ing the final scene.
> 
> My loop song for writing this was “This Years Love” 💕
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 😊

It was a beautifully clear and mild night as they stepped out of the restaurant, stars illuminating the downtown LA sky above them. Lucifer held the door open for her, before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers – because holding hands was just what they did now. Because they were a couple. A warm buzz ran through her, courtesy of the delightful food, wine, and of course – the company. Lucifer smiled at her – that beautiful smile that lit up his whole face and that he only ever shared with her. She would never, ever, tire of him looking at her like that, and she couldn’t help but smile back. She was expecting him to tip the valet to bring the Corvette around so that they could go home and continue what they’d started earlier, but instead he surprised her with a question.

“Would you care for a walk Detective?”

His eyes were bright and twinkling with happiness as he asked, and she would have granted him anything in that moment. “I’d love to.”

They walked hand in hand down South Grand Avenue, sharing tender smiles every few seconds – seemingly unable to not be looking at each other. The happiness radiating from them was palpable as they basked in the togetherness they’d once feared lost forever. This, this right here, was what Chloe wanted for the rest of her life. “Thank you for tonight Lucifer – it was perfect.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it Detective. I thought it was about time we had a date free of interruptions from phones, elevators and flight attendants. …And one in which I actually showed up” He added the last part a bit sheepishly.

Chloe huffed in amusement as she recalled their past string of failed dates. Thankfully, that was one tradition they had now broken. “I can’t believe you remembered me telling you about this place. What was it – two years ago now?” He had taken her to Kendall’s Brasserie, a small French bistro that her Dad used to take her to. Once a month without fail he would meet her after acting class and they’d go there for dinner, just the two of them. It was something she always looked forward to. He also took her there to celebrate the release of Hot Tub High School, and it was actually the last place they went to together. It held a lot of good memories for her. When Chloe realised that was where Lucifer was taking her, she had gotten choked up as she hadn’t been back since. Lucifer had looked concerned at her reaction, thinking he’d done the wrong thing, before swiftly telling her they could go somewhere else – wherever she wanted. She silenced his doubts by leaning up and kissing him tenderly, beyond touched by his gesture. _“No. This is perfect Lucifer”_ she assured him. _“Really?”_ he asked, gently brushing a stray tear from her cheek. She kissed him again. _“Really.”_

Lucifer smiled shyly. “Three years actually.”

Chloe returned his smile, her heart overwhelmed with love for this beautiful, perfectly imperfect man beside her. She had only mentioned it once in passing, three years ago apparently, when they’d been at the courthouse opposite for a case. But he’d remembered, and without her saying he had understood the significance of it. He could have taken her anywhere for their first date as an official couple, and she would have loved it wherever it was because she was there with him. He could have taken her to the most expensive restaurant in the state, or flown her across the country in a private jet at the drop of a hat – he certainly had the means to do so. But the fact that he’d chosen somewhere that held such meaning and poignance for her, meant more to her than he would ever know. It told her just how well he knew her and made her love him even more.

Chloe squeezed his hand and leaned in closer to him as they turned into Grand Park, hoping he understood how much she appreciated his efforts. Given that it was pretty late and a weekday there were very few people around, which made it all the more romantic as they strolled hand in hand through the moonlit park and towards the beautifully illuminated fountain at the centre. So caught up in her partner was she that she didn’t realise exactly what fountain it was until they stopped right in front of it. When it dawned on her, she turned to face him, looking up to find him watching her with a knowing look on his face. “This is the Pretty Woman fountain” she pointed out, a smile tugging at her lips.

“It is. Very observant Detective” he teased. “Although I do believe its official name is the Arthur J. Will Memorial Fountain.”

Chloe snorted. “Did you plan this?”

The kaleidoscope of colours that lit up the spray from the fountain, reflected in his smiling eyes and she didn’t need a confirmation from him to know that he had.

“I know it’s your favourite movie” he told her softly. “Even if you won’t admit it.”

Chloe bit her lip, trying to control her smile. Whenever someone asked what her favourite movie was, she would lie and state something intellectual or high action. But he was right, and the well worn DVD in her TV cabinet was proof of that. He had walked in on her watching it once, although she’d never told him it was her favourite – in fact she had paused it as soon as he caught her and swiftly shut off the TV. But again, he had read her and just knew.

She didn’t bother denying it.

“I thought you might find it romantic” he added shyly.

Chloe’s could no longer contain her smile. “I do – it is very romantic.” This man, her fallen angel, had zero dating experience - despite being older than time, but yet he was the sweetest, most romantic person she’d ever met. And he didn’t even realise it. “So, does this make you my Edward?” she teased.

Lucifer scoffed. “I believe I’m far more charming and charismatic than Richard Gere, Detective!”

Chloe giggled. “Well he is pretty charming…but I guess you do have the edge.”

Lucifer grinned at the compliment “Of course I do! And in answer to your question, I will always be your devil in shining armour.” His eyes twinkled with mischief as he added, “And I’m more than willing to climb up your fire escape at any given opportunity!”

Chloe snorted – trust him to turn a romantic moment into innuendo! She smirked though when she realised that he’d just outed himself. “You’ve watched the movie yourself, haven’t you?”

“I-“ Lucifer stuttered, a blush colouring his cheeks at his romcom predilections being rumbled. “I _may_ have skimmed through it after I caught you watching it…for research purposes.”

“Uh-huh” Chloe replied, beyond amused. She held his gaze for a moment. “So, what happens after he climbs up and rescues her?”

The way his face softened told her that he got the reference – and the parallel. “She rescues him right back.”

“She does.” Chloe hoped he understood that as much as he will always be there to protect her, equally she will always be there to protect him. She took both of his hands in hers and leaned into him. “You’re pretty good at this whole boyfriend thing you know.”

Lucifer beamed at the praise, and her use of the ‘boyfriend’ term – it always made him smile when she called him that. “I am?” he asked hopefully.

“You are” she assured him warmly.

“Well, that’s a relief.” His smile was tender, but a nervousness overtook his features as he added “…there is something I wanted to talk to you about though Detective.”

Chloe’s smile faltered as a wave of insecurity and fear washed over her. Things were going so well between them - she was happier than she’d ever dreamed possible, and she couldn’t bear for anything to take him away from her.

Lucifer must have read the direction her thoughts had gone because he rushed to reassure her. “Nothing bad – I promise. As far as I’m aware there’s no new impending apocalypse.”

The tension in her body dissipated instantly and she chuckled at his words. “What’s on your mind?”

Lucifer looked at her reverently as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, stroking her cheek before taking her hand again. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, and as he rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs, his eyes told her how nervous he was. She smiled softly in encouragement.

Lucifer dropped his gaze and then took a breath for courage before looking back up at her. “I - I know you were upset before that I hadn’t said certain words to you” he began tentatively.

He paused, watching her reaction. She swallowed as her heart rate sped up, knowing exactly what words he was referring to.

“And I’m sorry that I keep managing to put my foot in it” he continued. “All this relationship stuff is unchartered waters for me…and I can’t promise I won’t do something stupid again in the future, but I am trying Detective. I _can_ promise you though that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you, and that I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy.”

The sheer sincerity in his voice as he implored her to understand his devotion made her eyes mist up. “Lucifer you do make me happy. _So_ happy” she assured him unequivocally, squeezing his hands for emphasis.

“As you do me, Detective” Lucifer sighed happily. “I- I never meant for you to doubt my feelings for you.”

“Lucifer, it’s okay. I-”

“No, Detective” Lucifer cut her off gently. “Please, let me say this.”

Chloe nodded and he swallowed before continuing. “I told you before that it was complicated, but I never told you why. …I’m the devil, Detective – people don’t love the devil, they fear him, revile him…but not love. So, I learned to not love myself either. And if I couldn’t love myself, then how could I be capable of loving anyone else?”

His eyes shone with pain and a lifetime of hurt, and his tone was so very sad. Chloe’s heart went out to him and she wanted desperately to comfort him and just wrap him in her arms and never let him go, but she knew he needed to get this out.

“But then I met you.” His voice softened and he gave her a watery smile. “After you stomped angrily into Lux in your sensible brown shoes, my life was never quite the same again. You made me feel things that for the longest time I didn’t understand. And even more miraculously – no pun intended, you felt things for me too. You…loved me. And that is both the single most exhilarating and terrifying thing in the world – because suddenly I have so much to gain, but also so much to lose.”

Lucifer tightened his grip on her fingers and Chloe knew he was trying to ground himself as he tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say.

“What I didn’t understand then, I understand now. I- I’ve never said those words to anyone before - ever, and as you know I’ve never been the best at talking about my emotions.” Chloe could see herself reflected in his eyes as they glistened with moisture. “Saying them out loud and being completely vulnerable is…difficult for me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of it. …But I didn’t think about it from _your_ perspective.”

Chloe’s heart ached for him. After all of the abandonment and rejection he’d experienced in his infinitely long life, it wasn’t hard to understand why laying his heart totally bare like that would be terrifying for him. She felt guilty about their conversation in the evidence closet and trying to get him to say words that he wasn’t ready to say.

“Lucifer, I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do” she told him softly, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

Lucifer closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips at the contact. When he opened them again, there was a resoluteness and clarity there of someone who’d made a world altering discovery. “You see that’s just it, Detective – I always thought that being vulnerable was a weakness. But I’ve come to realise that it’s not – it’s a strength. Because by allowing you to see all of me, and I don’t just mean in the bedroom, these feelings, our bond, they’re so much stronger – _we_ are so much stronger. I _want_ to be vulnerable with you.”

Chloe felt her throat tighten with emotion. She loved this man so, so much. And she was so proud of how much he’d grown.

He tenderly brushed away a tear from her cheek before continuing. “I- I was trying to say them when my spectacularly ill timed celestial family decided to literally freeze time.” He paused again and exhaled deeply. “The reason I haven’t said them before…is not because I don’t feel them – because I do. Detective, I feel them _so_ much. I mean, _everyone_ seemed to know – even before I did. I just…I honestly thought you knew.”

His desperate honesty made fresh tears escape and roll down her cheeks. “Lucifer, I do know – _I do_. Yes, I was a little insecure about whether you felt the same way because you hadn’t said the words…but then I thought about _everything_ you’ve done for me – all the ways you’ve _showed_ me – I mean you’ve literally gone to Hell and back for me, _twice_ apparently – you still need to explain that one to me by the way. And I knew – I _know_ you feel it Lucifer. I don’t need the words.”

But Lucifer was determined. “Perhaps you don’t need them, but you deserve them. I want to say them to you – I _need_ to say them. Being vulnerable, being open with someone, is not something I’m used to. But you Detective, you make me want to be. As terrifying as it may be, I want to let you in - past all of the barriers I’ve protected myself with for millennia. I want you to truly know me, and how I feel. …And the way I feel about you, I can say with absolute certainty that I have never, and will never, feel that way again. It is a once in an immortal lifetime kind of feeling. And if there is such a thing as soulmates, then you are mine. Put simply, you are my world.”

Lucifer no longer looked nervous and he sighed softly, an awed smile on his face as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He smiled, and with the soothing sounds of the fountain jets in the background, for the first time in his life, he said the words. “Detective, Chloe…forgive me – I know I’m a little late in saying this, but I give you my word that it’s been the case for a very long time.” He paused, and as he held her gaze his eyes shone with such hope and wonderment. “I love you, Chloe - very much so. And I always will.”

A sob escaped Chloe’s throat. She had meant it when she said she didn’t need the words, because deep down she knew - he had told her and shown her in every way that mattered. But hearing him say them, after bringing her to this hopelessly romantic place, was so indescribably wonderful and perfect. The lights from the fountain mirrored the luminescence of his enraptured smile and she knew that this was a moment she would cherish and remember for the rest of her life. With tears in her eyes, she leaned up, held his face in her hands, and kissed him. “I love you too Lucifer – so much. And there’s _nothing_ to forgive.”

Chloe had no idea how long they stayed like that for, holding each other and pouring everything they felt into kisses they never wanted to end. They were both smiling uncontrollably when they broke for air.

Lucifer leaned down, resting his forehead on hers. “Incredible” he murmured softly, reverently.

He was right – being vulnerable made him stronger, it made _them_ stronger.

Chloe sighed happily. “We are.”

And then she kissed him again.


End file.
